


A World Of Infinite Choices

by glancenuggets



Series: The Shujin Academy Literature Club [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brother-Sister Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Futago Siblings, Goro goes to Shujin au, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Not A Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Sibling Bonding, Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glancenuggets/pseuds/glancenuggets
Summary: Welcome to the Literature Club! It's always been a dream of mine to make something special out of the things I love. Now that you're a club member, you can help me make that dream come true in this cute game!Every day is full of chit-chat and fun activities with all of my adorable and unique club members:Ann, the youthful bundle of sunshine who values happiness the most;Futaba, the deceivingly cute gamer who packs an assertive punch;Goro, the timid and mysterious one who finds comfort in the world of books;...And, of course, Monika, the leader of the club! That's me!I'm super excited for you to make friends with everyone and help the Literature Club become a more intimate place for all my members. But I can tell already that you're a sweetheart—will you promise to spend the most time with me?(On hiatus until further notice)
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro & Sakura Futaba, Akechi Goro & Takamaki Ann, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira & Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Monika(Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Kurusu Akira, Monika(Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist & Sakura Futaba, Persona 5 Protagonist & Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Sakura Futaba & Takamaki Ann
Series: The Shujin Academy Literature Club [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737625
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	A World Of Infinite Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This game is not suitable for children or those who are easily disturbed.
> 
> >New Game  
> Load Game  
> Settings  
> Help  
> Quit
> 
> Please enter your name.  
> [ Akira ]  
> >Ok
> 
> >os.run(“game/script.rpy”)
> 
> script.rpy ran successfully.  
> beginning new game...
> 
> ...loading...  
> ...

The day begins like any other. I get up, do my daily routine, and head to school. As I’m nearing the crosswalk, I hear someone call out to me.

“Akira!!! Hey, wait up!” A blue-eyed girl with blonde pigtails runs towards me. That’s Ann, my best friend since childhood. She’s the type of friend that I wouldn’t see myself making now, but we’ve known each other for so long that I’m actually really fond of her.

I idle by the crosswalk to give her time to catch up. Ann and I used to walk to school together all the time, but lately she’s been getting up too late to join me.

“Thanks for waiting! Man, I wasn’t sure if I would catch you today,” Ann pauses, catching her breath. “Anyway, aren’t you proud of me for waking up early enough to walk with you?”

“The only reason you caught me is because I woke up late,” I give her a playful smile to show that I’m joking. Well, mostly.

Ann giggles. “Oh come on, you won’t even let me have this?” She moves a bit closer and gives me a playful smile of her own, “Come on Akira, admit it! You are proud of me!”

I let out an exaggerated sigh and roll my eyes, still smiling, “Fine. I guess I’m a little proud...”

“I’ll take it!” Ann grins triumphantly and steps back. We start walking to school in companionable silence.

Before long, we get to our high school, Shujin Academy. This is our second year at this school, and it’s been mostly uneventful so far. There’s tons of clubs at this school, but I was never really interested in them. Ann on the other hand... well, she’s always been the social butterfly out of the two of us. She used to be in a ton of clubs, but she ended up quitting most of them because her grades started suffering because of it. Ever since then, we’ve both just kept to ourselves. Actually, speaking of clubs...

“So, I joined a new club a while ago,” Ann states excitedly. “I’m the vice president!”

“Another club? Didn’t you quit all those clubs because of your grades? Am I gonna have to start tutoring you again?”

“No, of course not! It’s just one club, I promise!”

“Alright, but if your grades start dropping, you have to quit.”

“Alright, fiiiiine,” Ann sighs. “Anyway, that’s not what this conversation is about. I wanted to ask you a favor.”

“What favor?” I ask, preparing to have to spend more money on sweets for her. A lot of her favors involve sweets.

“Well, I know you definitely haven’t joined any clubs, and I know don’t really plan on it, but...” Ann looks at me sheepishly, “Can you pretty please join my club? There’s only like, four of us and we need a new member! It’s way too empty in there.”

“Ann, you know how I feel about clubs,”

“I know, but there’s only four of us! And, I’ll be there! So you’ll at least know one person in the club!”

I let out another sigh, “Fine, I’ll think about it.”

“Yay!!” Ann squeals and hugs me out of pure excitement. I reluctantly hug her back. She pulls back after a moment, “Okay, I gotta get to class and so do you! Byeee!” Ann and I go out separate ways, ready to start another day of learning.

The school day passes by slowly, and finally ends after what’s seems like an eternity. I haven’t been able to focus on class at all today, Ann’s request still on my mind. I’m so lost in thought that I don’t even hear the bell ring.

“Akira?” A voice snaps me back to reality. It’s Ann, peering into the classroom. “What are you still doing here? Class is over.”

“Hmm? Oh,” I look around and sure enough, Ann and I are the only ones here. “Sorry, I was thinking. Anyway, why are you here? Were you looking for me?”

“Duh, of course I was looking for you! I have to take you to visit my club, silly!”

“Oh,” is all I can say to this. I never actually said I would go, but she looks so excited that I don’t really have it in myself to refuse.

“C’mon! You’re gonna love it there!” Ann exclaims as she guides me out of the classroom.

“Wait a minute, what kind of club even is your club? You never told me.”

“Oh yeah, I didn’t, did I,” Ann suddenly looks embarrassed. “It’s, well, it’s a literature club...”

“A literature club? That sounds-“

“Ugh, I know what you’re about to say, so don’t say it! The literature club isn’t boring, okay?”

Weirdly enough, that’s exactly what I was about to say. I look away guiltily. “Well, who knows, maybe I’ll enjoy the literature club.”

Ann lights up immediately, “See, I knew this was a good idea!” She looks up at a classroom door in surprise, “Oh! Looks we’re here already!” Ann enthusiastically swings door open, “Everyone, the new member is here!”

“Hey, don’t call me a-“ I cut myself off as I get a good look at the room. There are three other students here besides Ann and I. A short student with long orange hair, violet eyes, freckles, and a pair of glasses stands near one of the desks in the middle of the room. She wears the standard Shujin Academy uniform, but without the blazer. She has many pins on her suspenders, including a first-year pin. Sitting in the desk next to her is a tall boy with brown shoulder-length hair and deep red eyes. He also has freckles, and the shape of his face and eyes are similar to the student next to him. He wears the standard uniform, but instead of a turtleneck he wears a button-down shirt and a black and white striped tie. He has a third-year pin on his lapel. Near the front of the room is the final student, a girl of average height. Her hair is long and brown, and has been tied up into a ponytail with a white ribbon. Her eyes are a nice emerald green. She wears the standard uniform with a third-year pin on her lapel.

All words escape me in this situation. This club...

...is full of incredibly attractive people!

Ann gently elbows me in the side. “Hey, quit staring and say something!”

The orange-haired student speaks up first. “Really, you brought a boy? Don’t we have enough of those already?”

“I’m right here, you know.” The red-eyed third-year gives her an annoyed glare. The first-year looks pleased with herself.

“She didn’t mean that! She just likes to annoy him,” Ann says. “Anyway, I guess I should introduce you! This is Futaba,” Ann gestures to the orange haired student.

“Yo,” She casually greets me with a grin.

“This is Goro,” Ann gestures to the brown haired boy next.

“Nice to meet you,” He says politely.

“And this,” Ann gestures to the green eyed girl, “is our club president, Monika!”

“Hi! It’s so great to have you here!” Monika says sweetly.

Ann walks back over to me. “Guys, this,” She puts her hands on my shoulders, “is Akira, my best friend in the whole world!”

“Hey, everyone,” I say sheepishly.

Ann moves over to the back of the room, signaling for everyone to follow. “Now that we’re all here, Futaba, I heard that you have some snacks for us,” Ann smiles innocently as she arranges some desks to form a table.

“Of course you’re already bringing that up,” Futaba teases. “You really do love sweets, Ann.” Futaba walks over to the closet on the others side of the room.

“Ah, in that case, why don’t I make some tea to go along with it?” Goro follows Futaba over to the closet and the two of them disappear into it for a moment. Monika, Ann, and I take our seats at the makeshift table. Futaba returns a moment later with a tray wrapped in tinfoil. She sets the tray down, lifting the tinfoil off to reveal a dozen white, fluffy cupcakes decorated to look like cats.

“Woah!” Ann exclaims. “They look so cute! I didn’t know you could bake!”

“Yeah, I’ve been learning recently,” Futaba replies. “I made these as soon as you said you’d be bringing a new member yesterday!”

Wait, yesterday? But she asked me to come today...

I give Ann a look of suspicion. She looks back at me nervously. “O-oh, did I say that yesterday? I forgot...” Ann trails off. Damn, I didn’t expect her to have this all planned out. I can’t just not join now. I’ll make Ann look like a liar if I do that. Besides, this club doesn’t seem too bad. Maybe I’ll enjoy it here?

“Oh, good, I was worried you forgot to tell them,” I give Ann a warm smile. She visibly relaxes. And thus, today marks the day I sold my soul fo a cupcake.

“Of course I didn’t forget, silly! Now let’s eat these already!”

“Ah, wait! Let me pour everyone some tea first,” Goro returns to the table, carrying a tea set. He carefully places a teacup in front of each of us before setting the teapot down next to the cupcake tray. He pours tea into everyone’s cups, sits down next to Futaba, and grabs a cupcake. Everyone follows suit.

“Well? Do you like them?” Futaba seems anxious.

“We haven’t even eaten them yet, Futaba,” Monika states gently.

“Oh, right,”

“Welp, time to dig in!” Ann immediately bites into her cupcake, getting frosting all over her face. “Mmm, so good!” Everyone else begins eating their cupcakes as well. I take a bite from mine. The frosting is sweet, contrasting nicely with the bitterness of the dark chocolate cupcake. It tastes delicious.

“Wow, this is really good!” I exclaim.

“Aw, thanks guys! It was my first time making them!” Futaba seems overjoyed at the amount of praise she’s getting. We focus on our food for a while, many of us going back for seconds.

Suddenly, Monika turns to me. “So, what made you consider the literature club?” I was afraid of this question. Something tells me I shouldn’t tell Monika that I was practically dragged here by Ann.

“Well, I haven’t joined any clubs yet, and Ann seemed really happy here, so...”

“That’s okay! Don’t be embarrassed!” Monika smiles sweetly. “We’ll make sure you feel right at home, okay? As president of the literature club, it’s my duty to make the club fun and exciting for everyone!”

“Monika really is a great leader, isn’t she?” Ann says. Goro nods in agreement. We go back to eating again, eventually finishing off the last of the cupcakes.

“So, Akira, what kinds of things do you like to read?” Goro asks suddenly.

“Well, uh... manga...” I mutter quietly to myself, half-joking. Futaba’s head suddenly perks up. It looks like she wants to say something, but she keeps quiet.

“Ah, not much of a reader, I guess,” Goro smiles sadly.

“...Well, that can change...” What am I saying? It’s like he has me under some kind of spell. I just couldn’t stand to see him sad. “Anyway, what about you, Goro? What do you like to read?”

“Well, let’s see,” Goro traces the rim of his teacup with his finger. “My favorites are usually novels that build deep and complex fantasy worlds. The level of creativity and craftsmanship behind them is amazing to me. And telling a good story in such a foreign world is equally impressive. But you know, I like a lot of things. Stories with deep psychological elements usually immerse me as well. Isn’t it amazing how a writer can so deliberately take advantage of your own lack of imagination to throw you for a loop? Anyway, I’ve been reading a lot of horror lately...” Goro seems really passionate about books, if the way he talks about them is anything to go by.

“Ah, I read a horror book once...” I desperately grasp something I can relate to at the minimal level. At this rate, Goro might as well be having a conversation with a rock.

“Really? I wouldn’t have expected that, Goro,” Monika chimes in. “For someone as reserved as you...”

“I guess you could say that,” Goro smiles, pleased at the fact that he exceeded Monika’s expectations. “But if a story makes me think, or takes me to another world, then I really can’t put it down. Surreal horror is often very successful at changing the way you look at the world, if only for a brief moment.”

Just then, the bell rings. Everyone looks up in surprise.

“Oh, I guess club activities are over for today. Sorry we didn’t get to share our poems today, everyone!” Monika says.

“Huh? Poems?” I ask, confused.

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot! Every day, we go home and write poems. Then, we share them with each other the next day.” Futaba explains. 

“It’s really fun, you’re gonna love it!” Ann exclaims as she starts to drag me towards the door. “Well, we should all probably get going. See you guys tomorrow!” The rest of the club members wave goodbye as they clean up the cupcakes and tea.

As I walk home with Ann, my mind keeps wandering between the four club members. Ann, Futaba, Goro, and, of course, Monika. Will I really be happy spending every day after school in a literature club? Perhaps I’ll have the chance to grow closer to one of them...

Alright! I’ll just need to make the most of my circumstances, and I’m sure good fortune will find me. And I guess that starts with writing a poem tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya y’all! I’m happy to say that I’m starting my first long fic!  
> I’ve been really interested in this au for a while now, and I’ve been planning it all out in my head uwu
> 
> Be warned, if you haven’t seen anything doki doki literature club related, prepare to be spoiled  
> Also, be sure to read the tags if you haven’t  
> The start may be cute and nice, but it’s gonna get dark after a while
> 
> I know I usually put song recs at the end of chapters, but all I listened to while writing this was the ddlc soundtrack lmao


End file.
